It has been found that the conventional compact disk carrying container consists of an upper cover A, a lower cover B hingedly connected with the upper cover at one side, and a disk holder C fitted in the lower cover B. The upper cover is formed at both sides with a vertical side wall having a cavity A1. The lower cover B is formed at both sides with a protuberance A1 adapted to engage the cavity A1 of the upper cover A. The disk holder is formed with a retainer C1 at the center for keeping a compact disk in place. However, such a compact disk carrying container has the following drawbacks:
1. Three molds are required for manufacture thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
2. It is not easy to open.
3. It is often confusing as to finding out the correct direction to open the compact disk carrying container.
4. The hinge connection between the upper cover A and the lower cover B is so weak that it will be easily broken when dropping down on the ground.
5. It is necessary to prepare a cabinet for storing the compact disk carrying containers hence increasing the burden to the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved compact disk carrying container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.